vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hayley and Camille
This is the relationship between the hybrid, Hayley Marshall-Kenner and the vampire, Camille O'Connell. Throughout The Originals Series Season One In A Closer Walk With Thee, Hayley and Camille meet for the first time at the funeral of Kieran O'Connell. In The Battle of New Orleans, when Cami finds out the true identity of Francesca Guerrera she calls Hayley to tell her that Francesca's family is descended from a werewolf bloodline. Before she informs Hayley it was too late as the Guerrera Family already took hold on the situation by triggering the werewolf curse after getting the moonlight stones. Season Two In Chasing the Devil’s Tail, Hayley bites Camille to lure Finn into their trap, and then gives her blood to help Camille recover. In Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, after Finn is set loose, they work together in the safe house to plot on what to do next. In I Love You, Goodbye, Cami reveals to Hayley that Hope saved both Cami and Hope herself by performing her first spell: stopping the car's engine. Season Three In Wild at Heart, Hayley walks in on Camille and Klaus arguing about Cami's newfound vampirism and personality. Hayley decides to take Cami away from him for some "girl talk", which ends badly when Cami insults her complicated love life of Jackson and Elijah. Hayley tells her to never speak like the way she did about Jackson ever again. Camille pretends to feel sorry for insulting her and Hayley believes her, but this was just a way to get Hayley off her back and to steal a toy made of a weapon that could kill all the Mikaelsons. In Heart Shaped Box, they use the gym at St. Anne's Church, with Hayley mentioning it's a significant place to the both of them. After they fight in the ring, Hayley gets a call from Davina. Davina tells Hayley that The Sisters are going to kill Hayley for her heart. Just then, the coven breaks down the doors and uses their magic to attack with Cami, using Dark Objects to stop them to protect her friend before being taken down herself. Surviving the attack, Hayley takes Cami back home and leaves her with a pack of a beer and note saying they're definitely sharing the drinks next time, which makes Cami smile. In The Devil Comes Here and Sighs, the duo team up to recuse Klaus from Aurora, who was holding him hostage in Lucien's Penthouse and they are successful in their effort, though not without consequence of Cami later being bitten by Lucien's lethal bite. In No More Heartbreaks, Hayley is saddened to learn that Cami is dying from Lucien's incurable bite. Hayley continues to assist Cami around the Mikaelson Compound as she tries, with the rest of the Mikaelson Family, to help Cami in any way they can. The next time they interact is when Hayley is saying goodbye to Cami's dead body. Hayley comments that she was glad Cami was in their lives and that she was good to the family. Hayley is currently grieving Cami's death, along with the rest of the Mikaelsons. Quotes :Hayley: "Cami!" :Camille: "Hayley, hi." :Hayley: "I know you don't know me, I just wanted to say that--- I'm sorry about your uncle. He was really... good to people like me during the storm, and I really appreciated that." :Camille: "Thank you....You want something, do you?" :Hayley: "I'm sorry about the timing... I was just wondering, if before he died, he said anything weird about Francesca Correa? I think that she may have been involved in an attack in the Bayou. If you hear anything--" :Camille: "Look, Hayley? I'm trying-- mostly failing-- to stay out of all this stuff, but... she's a real bitch. So, yeah, if I hear anything, I'll let you know." :Hayley: "Thanks. And again, sorry about your uncle." :Camille: "You, too." :- A Closer Walk With Thee ---- :Hayley: "Look, I know it may not seem like it right now, but what you're going through, it does get better. And there are people around you that are willing to get you to that part. Cami?" :Camille: "Yes. That's very sweet, Hayley, and I think you should take your own advice. I mean, that is why you wanted to speak to me, right? To get some words of wisdom from the Mikaelson family therapist? I say admit it. It's not grief, it's relief." :Hayley: "What did you just say?" :Camille: "Oh, come on. It's just us girls. You don't have to deny it. It's obvious. You're in love with Elijah, and now that Jackson's gone, you're free. It must be...nice, like a weight lifted." :Hayley: "You're going through a really hard time right now, Cami, but you are never, ever, to speak to me of my husband again. Do you understand me?" :Camille: "I... I don't know what's wrong with me. Why would I say that?" :Hayley: "You're manic. It's part of it." :Camille: "I think I wanted to make you feel pain like I do. And so I said an evil, unfair thing. An untrue thing, Hayley." :Hayley: "Forget it. You're not you." :Camille: "I thought I could handle this..." :Hayley: "You can. You will. You just need time." : - Wild at Heart ---- :Hayley: "Your doorbell is broken downstairs." :Camille: "Keep forgetting to compel the shady landlord to fix it. Next time, text. You could get hurt, sneaking up on someone with a stockpile of dark objects." :Hayley: "Was it worth it? Risking the lives of, oh, every vampire in existence over your petty fight with Klaus?" :Camille: "And here I thought this was a social call." :Hayley: "More like a wake-up call, Cami. You haven't been yourself lately and in your less than sane moments, you have been putting the people that I care about in danger." :Camille: "See, I sort of thought I had proven myself. I did risk what was left of my life to save yours. And maybe what I need is some space. To deal with this whole, I don't know, being dead, drinking blood, living forever. I you have come to lecture me, save it. I have been lecturing myself for weeks." :Hayley: "You're right. Is this your coat? Great. You don't need a lecture. But I am gonna take your ass to school." :-- Heart Shaped Box Trivia * They were always allies whenever trying to fight against their enemies in New Orleans, for example Francesca Guerrera. * In Chasing the Devil’s Tail, Hayley and Cami worked together to take down Finn who was possessing Vincent's body. * Camille was the first person Hayley healed with her blood. * Hayley didn't tell her that her baby was really alive, but entrusted her with her baby daughter after she was born. * Both have had some sort of romantic interactions with Klaus. ** Hayley slept with him once and they share a daughter (Hope) together because of this. ** Klaus finally kissed Cami in Savior and they both admitted to having romantic feelings for each other. * Under the madness of the Cursed Stake, Rebekah attacks Hayley and then Cami; both of them were saved by Klaus. *They were both killed in the same manner with their throats being slit. **They were also killed by a major female antagonist. Gallery Pictures Haycam.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1333Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1473HayleyCami.jpeg Normal TheOriginals207-1476Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1536Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1538Cami.jpeg Normal TheOriginals210-0168HayleyCamiHope.jpeg TheOriginals214-0723.jpg TheOriginals214-0725Cami-Hayley.jpg TheOriginalsS02E14HayleyCamilleDeletedScene.jpg 309 1.jpg 309 10.jpg TO311_2133_Hayley-Cami.jpg TO311_2307_CamiHayley.jpg TO311_2807_Cami-Hayley.jpg OR311a_019.jpg OR313a_0048.jpg TO318_0952_Cami-Hayley.jpg TO318_1854_CamiHayley.jpg TO318_1907_CamiHayley.jpg TO319_0239_Hayley-Cami.jpg TO319_0332_KlausCamiElijahHayleyFreyaVincent.jpg TO319_2763_CamiHayely.jpg Videos ‘The Originals’ Deleted Scene — Hayley’s Wedding In Season 2 The Originals 3x13 Hayley Cami "You're gonna try and punch me" The Originals 3x13 Hayley Vs Cami fight See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship